<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a lovely winter shower (want to let you touch) by sammyspreadyourwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285466">a lovely winter shower (want to let you touch)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings'>sammyspreadyourwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Burlesque, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gags, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie comes up with a challenge involving a shower that she thinks Rose will struggle with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a lovely winter shower (want to let you touch)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/gifts">peachydeacon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Porn porn porn<br/>I'm writing a lot recently but<br/>y'know.</p><p>Also requested porn.</p><p>Prompt: We bought this pink /thing/ as a joke but we actually use it a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddie knows two things about Rose, how hard she has to work to get off (which hard is a relative term but Rose loves a lot of different simulations and her partner is in for a long night if they only want it one way) and how powerful her words can be.</p><p>It might say something that the first toy that had been explicitly theirs was a gag - Rose has a very good habit of talking Freddie out of making her finish her punishment. Although saying it’s a punishment alone ignores the fact that Rose does have an oral fixation and how adorable she looks trying to pout around the gag.</p><p>Her knees still go weak thinking about how Rose had taken her apart simply by her voice and her fingers – she had been a brat the entire time about, but Freddie waited patiently until they were both in the proper mood – which came in the form of spending most of the week at Bridgette’s and Jacky’s while Jacky was away – Rose hadn’t let herself have much fun, too focused on Bri and Freddie was about ready to take her out of her head.</p><p>“Baby girl?” She asks on the way back to their flat, “I’ve got an idea for you to unwind.”<br/>
“What’s that?” Rose tilts her head.</p><p>Freddie grins and slides her hand over Rose’s firm ass before sliding it back up.</p><p>“Oh. That kind of idea?”</p><p>“You in the mood?”</p><p>“Yea,” Rose closes her eyes, “gonna tell me?”</p><p>“When we get into the flat.”</p><p>Rose pouts but grabs Freddie’s hand and swings it. Freddie squeezes it as it forms a large arc. She wishes they could work as a proper couple, and as good of friends as they are – Freddie fears what could happen. They both have strong personalities and bad money habits and baggage, and they tend to resolve arguments with sex. They might be able to work, but Freddie doesn’t want to risk it, not when she gets everything she would want with Rose from other people in lower-risk scenarios.</p><p>Except no one is quite as fun as Rose is in bed – or as exhausting (usually in the best way possible).</p><p>Finally, they reach the flat, and Rose kicks her pumps off near their shoe rack which is really the marker for where they can pile up their shoes and she spins around in the entryway.</p><p>“Tell me?”</p><p>“So needy,” Freddie replies, “couldn’t wait five minutes.”</p><p>“Please, Freddie?” She lets her eyelids drop, the perfect picture of demure seduction.</p><p>The picture of a brat trying to get what she wants, Freddie corrects. There isn’t a point in waiting either – Freddie could draw this out, but why would she?</p><p>“First, you’re going to go get naked and get in the tub.”</p><p>Rose tilts her head, clearly attempting to figure out the game, “and then what?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when I come in.”</p><p>Freddie grins as one of Rose’s eyebrows cocks up, the blonde tosses her jacket to the side, landing on the shoe rack. Before skipping off to the bathroom, stripping off some clothes as she goes. It makes Freddie laugh, Rose is a brat to the end, and Freddie can’t quite reign her in. She wonders if anyone could.</p><p>Again, her mind briefly thinks of two people that might be able to. Freddie had accidentally found some of Bridgette and Jacky’s toys – and she doesn’t know who would take the lead. Freddie shakes her head, reminding herself that she should focus on Rose. She moves quickly, slipping on one of Rose’s socks, and she changes her plans.</p><p>Originally, she was going to be nice and give Rose one of their smaller gags, but now… although Freddie wonder’s if it is punishment like she thinks it is. Too late to change it now. Freddie pulls out their box of toys, surprisingly limited and she wonders where the rest have gotten to, before grabbing the medium-size gag, the largest would be too impractical. She hurries out of the room but not before she turns on the electric blanket to warm up (it has an automatic stop so she isn’t worried about a fire), and they have a few water bottles still scattered around.</p><p>Rose is standing naked in the tub, and because she can and knows how wild it drives Freddie, she has decided to stretch her legs by leaning against the wall (holding onto the safety bar from a previous tenant) and kicking one leg straight up in the air.</p><p>“Didn’t know what you had in mind,” Rose grins as she straightens up, pushing her chest out.</p><p>Freddie holds up the gag, “we have rules tonight.”</p><p>Rose rolls his eyes, but they linger on the bright pink gag. Freddie lets it dangle from her finger, letting it twist slowly to reveal the protruding dick shape instead of their usual ball. She laughs as Rose hums and switches her weight from foot to foot.</p><p>“Rule one,” Freddie raises her free hand, “if you can’t get yourself off, you aren’t getting off.”</p><p>Rose grins sharply but Freddie cuts off whatever her comment is by putting up her second finger, “rule two: you can only use the water. Faucet or showerhead and any setting or temperature. Fingering yourself or playing with your clit is okay, but if you’re relying on it, I’ll tie your hands up…”</p><p>Rose grins and Freddie cuts her off, “and leave you aching. Use the water or nothing at all.”</p><p>The confidence is slipping off her Rosie and her blue eyes are darkening but staying locked on the gag now.</p><p>“No time limit, but I’ll be watching the entire time.”</p><p>“We’re using hand gestures, remember them?”</p><p>“Thumbs up is keep going, thumb to the side slow down, thumb down stops,” Rose repeats dutifully.</p><p>“Slap the rim if it’s a full stop, but knock on the wall when you have to tap in.”</p><p>“Don’t you mean if?”</p><p>Freddie grins, “no, I mean when.”</p><p>Rose scowls, but it's less effective given that she is naked, and her breathing is shallow, and she can’t stop fidgeting.</p><p>“Is my horny girl ready?” Freddie steps forward.</p><p>“Is this a punishment?” Rose tilts her head.</p><p>“No,” Freddie shakes her head, realizing the truth of the statement, she had been considering it one, but it isn’t the right atmosphere for that at all, ”just a bit of fun, your mouth does get you in a bit of trouble so I’m doing you a favor.”</p><p>Rose grins at that before opening her mouth and letting her tongue roll out. Freddie rests the head of the toy on her tongue, but it is quickly sucked into Rose's mouth where it bobbles as she suckles. Freddie shakes her head, “does that mean you want to start blondie?”</p><p>Rose raises her thumb. Freddie gently guides her around to latch the gag on, checking the tightness and making sure to tug sharply on Rose’s hair once which earns her a muffled squeak. She even does the blonde the favor of pulling down the showerhead.</p><p>Rose takes it slowly before dropping her to knees and turning on the water. Freddie sits cross-legged on the toilet seat, watching as Rose sets up the perfect temperature for her. Once the faucet is running Rose wraps her legs around it and angles her hips so that it’s right in the stream. Her eyes close and her hand automatically raises to pinch her tit.</p><p>The movement and position are so easy and familiar to her.</p><p>“Oh, does my girl have alone time in here?” Freddie asks, she looks at her nails, making sure to let Rose know she isn’t impressed (it's an act but it’ll drive blondie up a wall not being paid any attention).</p><p>Rose suckles on the gag loud enough that Freddie hears it. For a few minutes nothing exciting happens, but then Rose is pull up the tab and the shower starts. Freddie looks up, curious to see what Rose is going to do, she is kneeling with the shower under her rocking back and forth, and Freddie can see that she has her thumb shallowly pressed into her slit, but the harsh stream of water is trained directly at her clit.</p><p>Then in a surprising show of dexterity, Rose rolls onto her back again holding the showerhead between her feet and angling it again. Freddie can see how her slick is mingling with the water, and how it sticks to her fingers as Rose shallowly thrusts inside of herself, but she can see that Rose is getting frustrated in the jerky movements, because just as quick as she was on her back she is on her feet, using the wall to balance against as she lifts one leg a little past 90 degrees.</p><p>Freddie supposes that the angle on her back might have been less than satisfying but right now she is watching to make sure Rose doesn’t slip at all, but her anchor foot is on the driest part of the tub. Rose lets out a frustrated grunt, that’s muffled by the gag. She looks up to see the slight furrow in her brow and the drool starting to slip down the side of her face.</p><p>“Are you stumped, pretty girl?” Freddie asks mildly, “you’re probably so heavy and throbbing and you know you need something else.”</p><p>Freddie snaps her fingers, “I should have brought you a toy at least.”</p><p>Rose narrows her eyes and then they roll back as she rocks forward. Freddie goes back to being a silent observer and ignoring how her core throbs at the sight Rose makes. Eyes tightly shut and legs sprawled (both on the ground now) and showerhead pressed right against her clit as she bucks against it. The pink gag moves, and Freddie sees her throat strain against it as drool drops onto her tit, one now being grabbed and fondled harshly. The wet ends of her hair clings to her skin which is red from the heat of the water and her flush.</p><p>Freddie would love to paint her, and she briefly thinks about taking a photo for later… actually, “Baby girl, I want to take a photo of you, want to show you how pretty you look.”</p><p>Rose sticks her thumb up and slides the hand fondling her breast to her pussy. Freddie takes three photos with her phone, just to make sure one of them turns out before tucking it back into her pocket.</p><p>Meanwhile, Rose is back on her knees but is now reaching for the water controls. Freddie almost thinks for a second that she is giving in because she pulls the showerhead away, and she watches the water drip down Rose’s thighs, wondering how much of it is slick and how much of it is water.</p><p>She is so distracted by the thought of running her fingers between that silken heat that she doesn’t see what Rose is doing with the water, but watches Rose flick the showerhead’s settings. She passes mist and ignores the wide shower stream before finally settling on the spitting one. Freddie doesn’t know what the use of a water setting like that is, but Rose apparently has an idea, because the water is back on her clit just as she uses her nail to pinch her nipple.</p><p>Then Rose is doubling over in a scream that is cut off by the gag as her hips rock forward. Freddie would be worried if not for the fact she knows what Rose looks like mid-orgasm, all tightly corded muscles, and screwed up face as she chases her way through it and then finally limp as the wave finishes.</p><p>Rose lets the showerhead fall from her grasp and she blinks up at Freddie a little helplessly. Freddie raises a brow, a little curious as to how Rose beat her game so quickly, but when she reaches out to turn off the water, some of it strikes her arm and she recoils at the near icy temperature at it.</p><p>“Oh, you pretty minx,” Freddie praises. The water warm enough to steam becoming such a sharply different temperature and the anticipation that builds between the seconds it takes the water to travel again.</p><p>Freddie shuts the water off and beckons Rose forward so she can pull the gag out of her mouth.</p><p>“Mm,” Rose hums licking her lips and staring at Freddie in dazed wonder.</p><p>“Come on, flower,” Freddie reaches for her, gripping under her arms to help her stand.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Rose say, and then slips a shaky leg between Freddie’s thighs.</p><p>Freddie rubs on it, groaning, before stepping away, “no, no, I had my fun.”</p><p>“Jus’ watchin’. Know I’m pretty but ‘s nothin’ on gettin’ off.”</p><p>“I don’t know how many letters you just slurred away,” Freddie teases, “maybe I’ll use your shower trick, but for now, we have warm blankets. The electric one should be on.”</p><p>Rose melts against her, “best Fred.”</p><p>“I know it, dear one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>